<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Sailor Moon Characters but 99% Queer Instead of 89% by smokingbomber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556742">Art: Sailor Moon Characters but 99% Queer Instead of 89%</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber'>smokingbomber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitennou Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Not all of it is smut, Shippy Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's smutty and shippy art of mainly Endy|Mamo/Shitennou, but some Usamamo stuff, and Totally Shredded Neph Abs, and I'll probably eventually go rustle up more from my personal Sailor Moon art journey. I don't take requests, alas! But my my, feel free to comment about any of the ships if you like 'em.</p><p>To navigate around the smut, use the chapter-list! I'm naming every chapter with the rating and ship-or-character name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Jadeite, Chiba Mamoru/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Nephrite, Chiba Mamoru/Zoisite, Kunzite/Zoisite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitennou Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PG-13: Mamozoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They're so fluffy I wanna die</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mature: Mamozoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLUFFY, AMIRITE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. G: King Endymion/Kunzite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This may also be tooth-rotting. But ugh god I love them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PG: Male Model Nephrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teen and up: Kunzite neck-kissing shirtless Mamoru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mature: Mamokunz naked and probably having sex tbh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Teen & Up: Mamokunz partially clothed about to have sex probably</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mature: Moon & Mask having up-against-a-rooftoo-wall action while transformed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teen & Up: Nephrite and Mamoru making out with loose jeans and straddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Explicit: Usagi and Minako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>i'll have to re-do this one now that im better at this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Explicit: Mamokunz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pounded in the butt by my knight of purity and affection</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>